Formerly Forbidden Love
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: In middle of Detention, Patricia Williamson and her teacher Jason Winkler are whisked away to Storybrooke. When they get caught up in the events and magic of this strange town, will they be forced to reveal their hidden feelings for each other?
1. A normal day and Not

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say that I'm writing this fic with a friend who isn't on here, but on here I'll call her HPAnubisfan.**

Patricia sighed, she had gotten detention again. It was Joy's fault for daring her to sneak into the school last night and smear peanut butter all over Sweete's desk. But unfortunately someone had caught her. She sat at one of the desks in the classroom she had been told to go to, tapping her fingers impatiently. The door opened and she frowned when she saw it was Jason. She had been deliberately avoiding him since prom. She just couldn't understand how he could join the society. But at the same time she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. Perhaps it had to do with the crush she had on him. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Joy.

"Hello Patricia."

"Hi Jason."

He looked around. "Are you the only one in detention today?"

"Yeah." She muttered looking at the desk instead of him.

Jason opened his mouth to answer when suddenly there was a bright white light surrounding them. Patricia closed her eyes against the brightness but it burned behind her eyelids. When she opened her eyes they were no longer in the detention classroom but on a street of an unfamiliar town. "Where are we Jason?"

She watched him look around, a confused look coming onto his face. He turned back to her.

"I don't know. But we should find out."

"Thanks Captain Obvious"

"Patricia. I'm serious. We should figure out where are we are and how exactly we got here."

She sighed. "I know."

"Come on, stay close to me, We don't know what sort of place this is." He replied then began walking down the street.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Patricia said slightly irritated. She hurried to catch up with him. "Can you tell me why? Please Jason. Why would someone like you join them?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

She stopped walking, moving to stand in front of him. "Try me." She said crossing her arms over her chest, her greenish gold eyes boring into his dark green ones.

He closed his eyes and she could almost see him thinking, his mind whirling. When he opened his eyes again, they were sad and broken looking but also resigned like he had no choice in whatever it was. It made her feel like she was going to cry and she could feel tears coming but she pushed them away. She wasn't really an emotional person, though he was one of the few people who could bring out her emotions, the only other person who could really do that was Joy. When he spoke it was in a whisper and she had to lean closer to hear.


	2. Explanations and an unfamiliar town

"I have a Degenerative disease. I'm going to die Patricia. Victor-He offered- He offered me a place in the society. The only reason I accepted was so I could live."

She opened and closed her mouth, feeling her eyes prickle with the tears she had repressed before. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling two tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't be." He said in a low sad voice, shaking his head. "I accepted it long ago."

"But that's just unfair! You're so young. You're what? Twenty three? Twenty four? Only six to seven years older than me." Her voice rose as her emotions began to run high.

"It's unfair I know. I'm twenty four and I probably only have one to two years left to live. But there's nothing I can do."

"There has to be something. Maybe we can find a cure in this place."

"Not likely. Unless they have magic, there's nothing that can save me Patricia."

"I'm still going to try. No who should have their whole life ahead like you deserves to die."

He smiled sadly putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down a little so he could look her directly in the eyes. She flinched a bit but then relaxed into his touch. "Thank you. There's nothing you can do but I appreciate that you care. I don't really have anyone to care what happens to me. My parents died when I was nine. I was brought up by my uncle but he died my senior year of university. So thank you for caring. That means a lot."

Patricia stared at him. She didn't really know what to say to that, to him. This man...who treated her not as a someone who was seven years younger and his student but as an equal and someone who could be trusted.

"Weren't we going to try and find out where we are?" She asked in a voice somewhat higher than usual after a moment of just staring at him.

Jason started, like he had only just noticed how close they were, and stepped back a bit dropping his hands from her shoulders. "Yes. We should. I think our best course of action would be to find someone who lives here."

"Again, thanks Captain Obvious." Patricia retorted but slightly more teasingly than she had said it before.

Jason gave a little grin shaking his head then began to walk down the street.

"Wait for me." Patricia called running after him. She caught up with him when he was standing in front of a sign that read: Open. Then under that, Granny's Diner. "Do you think we'll find people to give us some answers in there?"

"Yes. Well, perhaps. It seems like a good place to start."

"Yeah, so are we going in?"

Jason nods and goes over, opening the door holding it open for Patricia. "Thanks."

"Not at all." He said smiling and then following her inside shutting the door making the bells on it jingle.

"Hello! Welcome to Granny's! What can I get you?" A woman with long dark hair wearing a red button down shirt and black skinny jeans with a bunch necklaces around her neck said smiling brightly. "I'm Red, I'll be your server today."

Patricia glanced at Jason to see him looking back at her, a question in his eyes. "What do you want to do?" She whispered.

"I suppose we just...order something for now. Maybe we can find out what's going on and where we are later." He whispered back.

"Okay. We're ready for our table now." Patricia said loudly turning back to the woman.

"Wonderful. Follow me." She said leading them to a table by the window. "Tell me when you're ready to order." She gave them a smile then walked away.

"So what do we do now?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know." He rooted through the pockets of his pants and suit jacket. "Just as I thought, I didn't bring any money with me. I don't suppose you did?"

"Nope. I don't carry money with me in school."

"Good point."

"So does that mean we can't order something?"

"I guess so, unless they have an on the house special today or something."

"We could ask her, Red. What sort of name is that? I've never heard of anyone named that except Little Red Riding Hood. You don't suppose our server is named after her or something do you."

"Perhaps. Who knows." Jason replied letting out another sigh.


	3. Rare Kindness and Astonishing News

"Are you alright?" She asked, which was quite out of her nature but she couldn't help it. She cared about him. Not just because of her crush on him but because he was a genuinely kind person, he had listened to her, believed her when no one else would. And now that she thought about it, Even after he had joined Victor and the others he had been nothing but kind and done his best to help her and the other students. She remembered the glance he had given her right before he left the classroom on prom night. She didn't think he had ever truly been on their side, he only joined them so he wouldn't have to die.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jason's voice. "Yes. I'm alright, I'm just trying to figure out exactly we could have gotten here." He put his hand on top of hers that she had been resting on the table top. She started, looking down at his hand on hers then back at his face. "Again, thank you for caring Patricia. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said his dark green eyes looking into hers were sincere and kind.

She smiled slightly, and just like before she had no clue how to respond to that. He smiled back giving her hand a squeeze then taking his hand away and picking up one of the menus that had been left for them. She stared at him as he slowly looked over it, wondering why he was being so-Why he was treating her like she was his friend and equal rather than his student who was seven years his junior.

Just then Red came over to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"I think we need a couple more minutes." Jason replied giving her a polite smile.

"Of course. I'll be back soon." She said and walked off.

"Jason. What are we going to do? We don't have any money."

"Maybe we could talk to Red. Perhaps she could help us."

"Why? Do you think we can trust her?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think we have a choice."

"Okay." She said sighing. "But I don't trust her, especially because she's named after someone from a fairy tale." She picked up the other menu and thumbed through it, looking for something she might want. She decided on a BLT, she had one once before but hadn't had one in a long time.

Red came back to their table a moment later. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have a small house salad and water."

"I'll have a BLT and a coke."

"I'll be back as soon as possible with that."

"Wait. We have a bit of a problem. You see we are not from here and don't have any money with us."

"Oh, wow! You're off worlders? Which world are you from?"

" What do you mean off worlders?" Patricia asked, looking at her in confusion.

"You know, people who come from another world, like not this one."

"What? Other worlds? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Patricia." Jason said quietly, getting her attention.

She looked at him. "What?"

He gave her a disapproving look and mouthed, "You're being rude." He turned to Red."Sorry. What my friend is trying to say is there are really other worlds? What are they?"

Red smiled. "Yes. The main five are Storybrooke, which is where you are now by the way, and then there's the enchanted forest, Neverland, Oz and Wonderland. "

"What? No way. Neverland, Oz and Wonderland are not real." Patricia said in disbelief.

"They're as real as I am. Not quite like they are in the stories but they most definitely exist."

"If they really exist then does that mean you're the real Red Riding Hood?" Jason asked a slight frown on his face.

She stared in shock a moment then answered."Yes. I am." she said this quietly as if she was afraid of being overheard. "How did you figure that out so quickly?"

Jason and Patricia looked at each other then Patricia spoke. "Puzzles are sort of a thing where we come from."

"Huh. Anyway, right now, we're in Storybrooke. Everyone who lives here except Emma Swan and Henry Mills is a fairy tale character."


	4. More startling news and a fluffy moment

Jason and Patricia looked at each other in disbelief. They both spoke at the same time.

"What the? Your telling the truth?"

"Hmm, interesting."

"Yes. Emma Swan is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and Henry Mills is her son. He is the son by her and Balefire or Neal Cassidy who was the son of Rumplestiltskin. His last name is Mills because Emma had him when she was eighteen and she gave him up for adoption. He was adopted by Regina Mills or the Evil Queen."

"What? Rumplestiltskin has a son? Since when?"

"Since always. Its just the stories that normal folk know, aren't exactly right."

"In what way?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, life doesn't just end with happily ever after you know. And also things didn't exactly happen the way you normal folk think."

"What do you mean? And why do you keep calling us normal folk?"

"Because your not fairy tale characters. And since, your off world visitors, your food's on the house."

"Thank you very much." Jason said smiling politely at Red again.

"Of course. I'll be right out with your food." Red said and hurried off.

"Jason. You know if this is a town of fairy tale characters then surely one has magic and can cure you."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. I've learned not to be hopeful in the case of a cure. There has been countless times my doctor told me he found a cure and it ended up not being true."

"I'll be hopeful enough for both of us then." She said with fierce conviction. She wasn't naturally a hopeful or optimistic person. In fact, she was usually downright pessimistic. But somehow when it came to Jason, she couldn't help but be hopeful. He who had been kind to her and believed her when no one else would. If there was anyone who didn't deserve to die young, it was him. No one did, but especially him. "Should I ask Red if there are any magic users here?"

"No. Please don't. She'll probably ask why and my condition isn't something I like broadcasting. You're the first person I've told for non job related reasons."

Patricia stared at him. What was she supposed to say to that? She was still trying to think of something to say when Red reappeared with their food and drinks.

"Here you are." Red said placing their orders down in front of them.

"Thank you." Jason said giving her another polite smile.

"Of course. Enjoy your meal." Red replied smiling back then hurried off.

They began eating, Patricia still lost in thought as to what to say to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh nothing."

"It must be something. You've been thinking very hard for sometime now."

"It's nothing ok?!"

Jason holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be nice Patricia. There's no need to snap at me."

Patricia sighed. "I'm just not used to someone caring."

"Don't you have parents?"

"Yeah, but they basically ignore me in favor of my super talented musical prodigy of a sister."

"Who's your sister?"

"Piper Williamson."

"She's your sister?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

She sighed again, taking another bite of her sandwich and swallowing before speaking. "Yeah. I suppose you want me to get her autograph or something now right?"

"No. But I'm sure you get that a lot."

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard."

"Yeah." She wanted to tell him about how she sometimes would pretend that she wasn't related to Piper. So that she could be her own person and not always be living in her sister's shadow. But she couldn't. The words stuck in her throat and she just gave him a sad smile instead.

Jason gave her a sad smile back, squeezing her hand slightly before pulling away and going back to eating his salad.


	5. Slightly intimate talking and blushing

She felt the corners of her mouth turn up, and she looked down at her sandwich letting her hair fall in her face so he wouldn't see her slight smile.

Once they had finished eating, though they still hadn't finished their drinks, Red came over.

"Are you guys done here?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jason said, nodding and smiling at her politely.

"Right then. I'll get those out of your way." She replied taking their plate and bowl hurrying off again.

"Jason. What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps find somewhere to stay. Then figure out how to get back home."

"Right." Patricia said quietly her eyes sad. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back. If they went back, he would be her teacher again. At least here she had a chance with him. She sighed staring down at her drink, stirring it around with her straw.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." she mumbled, speaking to her drink.

"I don't think so. I may not have known you long, but I know you well enough to know when you're not alright. I care about you Patricia. So please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. But It's nothing. Nothing important at least."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He said, not sounding convinced.

She was glad he hadn't pushed. She wasn't ready to reveal her feelings for him. Maybe she never would be, unless of course on some off chance that he had feelings for her too and he revealed his then so would she. But that would never happen. He may see her as a friend now, but she was still seven years his junior. He would want someone more mature, closer to his age. Not her.

She was startled by him placing his hand on hers. She looked up at him in question. "Are really you sure you're alright? You seem really sad."

"No. But I can't you tell why. Not now. I will, but I can't yet." She said, looking down at her drink once more.

"You promise to tell me at some point before we leave here?" He asked.

She slowly looked up, meeting his eyes. "Yes. I promise."

"Good." He said smiling and squeezing her hand.

"Yeah." She replied out of a loss of what to say once again.

He gave her hand another squeeze then took his hand away picking up his drink.

Just then, Red came over. "Hey, how are you two doing? Can I get you anything? Perhaps some dessert?"

Patricia met Jason's eyes for a moment and he gave an imperceptible shake of his head and then she turned back to Red. "No that's okay. Though, do you know of a place to stay? It seems we might be here for awhile."

"I think I know a place. My granny owns a bed and breakfast just around the corner. You guys can get a room there."

"Oh-we're not-We're not together." Patricia said, looking at down at her lap, her cheeks turning red.

"You're not? It looks like you are or at least you both secretly want to be. I've been watching the two of you from behind the counter and you've been quite touchy-feely and keep making eyes at each other."

"I don't. I'm-I'm her teacher." Jason replied seeming quite flustered.

"And? That doesn't mean you don't have secret, forbidden feelings for her." Jason swallows looking over at Patricia, meeting her eyes. She looked back at him, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

"No, no. This is strictly a teacher-student relationship." He said still sounding flustered.

"Alright, if you say so." Red said not sounding fully convinced but also not pushing anymore. "I can get you two rooms at the inn. Do you at least want rooms next to each other?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jason said politely. "We appreciate all your help."

"Glad to help. We don't get newcomers very often so I love helping them when they do come." She said smiling. "If you're done come with me."

"Yeah. Ok" Patricia said standing and looking over at Jason to see if he was coming. He nodded at her, standing as well then they followed Red to the inn.

She gave them keys to two rooms side by side on the second floor. "Here's the keys to your rooms, they're down the hall on the right. You can use the stairs over there"

"Again thank you so much for everything" Jason said graciously.

"Yeah...thanks." Patricia chimed in.


	6. Full day in Storybrooke: Fun Begins

No problem, just happy to help." Red said as she waved them off to their rooms. As they made their way to their rooms, there was a brief moment where Patricia could've sworn she felt Jason's eyes on her, but when she looked over he was just staring sadly at the floor.  
When they got to their rooms they decided they would wash up and stay there for the night. The sun was setting and they still didn't really know where they were, so if they left, they would inevitably get lost.

When Patricia woke up the next morning, she forgot where she was for a moment. But then she remembered. She was in a weird town called Storybrooke with Jason. It was strange to see him outside of school, but she was glad it was him here with her rather than one of the immature boys from Anubis house. Her stomach rumbled as she sat up in the bed. She quickly got up, smoothing her hair and rumpled uniform then splashed water on her face before going to meet Jason in the hallway. He wasn't out yet so she went and knocked on his door.  
He opened the door a moment later, dressed in his clothes from yesterday like she was though it looked like he had just taken a shower because his hair was wet and sticking up all over the place.

"Morning Patricia." He said smiling at her while running a hand through his hair attempting to make it lie flat.  
"Morning Jason." She replied after a pause. She couldn't get over how strange it was to see him with his hair all messy. It was always so neat at school. "Should we go downstairs?"

"Yes. Although, I don't want to get free meals for however long we're going to be here, so maybe we should ask Red what we can do to help or we could both get jobs. I can get a job as a history or drama teacher. I'm sure there's a school. And you can…" Jason trailed off lost in thought.

"I can what?"

"Get a job somewhere I'm sure. You're very smart."

"How do you know? I don't exactly try in school."

Jason sighed. "I know, but I can tell you are, the way you talk and figure things out so quickly. You may not show it in school, but I know you're very smart Patricia."

"Thanks." Patricia mumbled looking down at the ground, not wanting Jason to see how much his compliment had made her cheeks burn.

"You coming Patricia?"

She looked up to see him at the top of the stairs looking back at her quizzically.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Patricia said hurrying to catch up with him. He nodded then went down the stairs, her right behind him. She followed him down the stairs until he stopped suddenly and she stumbled into him and would have fallen on her face if he hadn't reached out and caught her. "Jason?" Patricia asked in question, her voice coming out much higher than usual. Her cheek was pressed to his chest, a position she was not expecting to be in. Although, if she was honest, she didn't really mind, She felt safe in his arms. As he helped her up, letting her go, she quickly shook the thought out of her mind.

"So is there a reason why you stopped like that?" she asked trying to ignore her burning cheeks. As she looked up from re-straightening her uniform, she saw a couple and their baby in front of Jason.

"Yes." He nodded to the couple and their baby. "I didn't want to wake the baby up, or make it start crying again."

"Oh." Patricia said nodding.

The couple smiled and apologized and then went around them up the stairs. Jason and Patricia went the last few steps down into the diner, looking around for Red. They spotted her behind the counter and went over to her.

"Oh, if it isn't the mysterious teacher and his Student." Red said making air quotes with her fingers when she said the word student. "What subjects do you teach? Our school could use a new teacher or two." She said cheerfully.

"I teach history and drama." Jason answered her politely.

"Really? We don't have a drama teacher. That would be lovely."

"I'd be happy to teach drama for as long we're here."

"What can I do?" Patricia piped up.

Jason looked over at her a moment, as if he was thinking then smiled slightly turning back to Red. "Could she be my assistant? I'm sure I'll need some help managing everything."

"Of course. That's a splendid idea!" Red pulled a napkin out from under the counter and a pen from her apron. "Here's directions to the school." She drew a map for them on the napkin, handing it to Jason.

"Thank you."

"Not at all."


	7. Full day in Storybrooke:Jobs & Jealousy

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who the stair blocking family is would you?" Patricia asked.

"Don't be so rude. They might be friends of hers." Jason said, leaning down and whispering this in her ear. Patricia felt a shiver go down her spine, although it wasn't the bad kind. It was the nice sort, she had never experienced it until now, she only ever heard about them in the romance novels Joy always made her read. She blinked, remembering Jason had just spoke to her.

"Sorry." She replied, looking up at him.

"Aww! You two are adorable!"

"No we're not." Patricia protests, her cheeks colouring.

"Mhmm." Red said. "Whatever you say.. The family you saw, Is Snow White, Prince Charming and their son Neal."

"Really? We actually bumped into Snow White and Prince Charming? Amazing!"

"They didn't look like Snow White and Prince Charming…." Patricia said, sounding confused.

"Things aren't always what you think." Red replied, mysteriously.

"Okay then."

"Well, thank you for all your help. We're going to head over to the school now." Jason said, nodding at Red and smiling at her then walking towards the door, Patricia following behind him.

They follow the map Red gave them, arriving at the school. It was a large, tall brick building with an american flag on top and concrete stairs leading up to two brown double doors. She follows Jason up the steps and inside. He stops just inside, looking around.

"Where do we go?"

"Not sure. She only gave us a map of how to get there, not the inside."

"Yeah. So what should we do?"

Jason sighs. "I don't know. I guess walk around. Surely there's a principal's office somewhere."

"Okay."

They walked around, looking for a door marked principal's office. Patricia followed him, her thoughts lingering on the fact that he had volunteered her to be his assistant and his slight smile he gave before he suggested it. She wondered if it was because he genuinely wanted her near him or if he just thought he needed to keep an eye on her. She hoped it was the former but was afraid it was the latter instead.

"Hey, I think we found it."

"Huh?" Patricia mumbled as she brushed away her thoughts. "Oh, Great." She said louder so he could hear.

"I suppose I'll just knock on the door then!" Jason said sounding anxious. He raised his hand in a fist, hesitated a second then knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice replied.

Jason and Patricia looked at each other then Jason opens the door, holding it open for Patricia. She nodded in thanks, as he followed her in. There was a blond woman with her hair up in a bun wearing a poofy pink dress and a silver tiara in her hair. She was writing something and looked up when they came in.

"Why hello there, what can I do for y'all?" She asked twirling her furry pink pen in between her fingers.

"Hello, my name is Jason and this is my st-friend Patricia." Jason said politely.

"Well hello there Jason, my name's Charlotte La Bouff and might I say you're a pretty handsome fella!" Charlotte cooed leaning toward him.

"Oh..I..um.." Jason stammered, his cheeks turning red. Patricia frowned, her eyes narrowing the closer Charlotte got.

"So what brings you over here dollface?" Charlotte asked almost clinging on to his shirt.

"Um hello, i'm here too you know!" Patricia hissed at her. Jason glanced over at her briefly, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, hi." Charlotte said without looking at her. "What's your name again, Petunia?"

"It's Patricia." She corrected. "Sparkly fruit loop.." she muttered under her breath just loud enough for Charlotte to hear.

"What did you just call me?" Charlotte said finally tearing her gaze away from Jason.

"I said your a-"

"Patricia Stop it please!" Jason said sounding a bit angry.

"Sorry. I was-I didn't like being ignored." she said glaring at Charlotte. Charlotte gave her a dirty look and quickly turned her attention back to Jason.

Jason sighs, stepping back from Charlotte.

"This isn't what I intended at all." He started. "We came here to see if there are any teaching positions available, so where is the principal of this school?" Jason asked firmly.

Charlotte sighed, "She's in that room over there, there's a sign on the door that says Principal Tiana."

"Thank you Charlotte." Jason said calmly.

"Yeah thanks." Patricia scoffed. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at Patricia before returning to her writing. They entered the office to see a woman who looked like Tiana from the princess and the frog.

"Is she Tiana?" Patricia whispered aside to Jason.

"That would be my guess." He replied. "She certainly looks like Tiana."

"Can I help ya'll? Or you just gonna stand there chattin?"

"Oh. Yes. SOrry. I'm Jason Winkler and this is my friend, Patricia Williamson. We're looking for two teaching positions."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Let me see what we got." She types on her computer a moment. "Look's like we have some positions available. What were ya'll hoping to teach?"

"I teach Drama and History. Patricia here," He puts his arm around her resting his hand on her shoulder. She felt the nice sort of shiver go down her spine again at his touch. "She's going to be my assistant."

"Aww, ain't that adorable. You two together?"

Jason flushes. "No. She's just my friend."

"Whatever you say honey. Now you two are lookin for a job?"

"Yes."

"We got history so it looks like ya'll will be drama."

"That's great thanks." Jason replied, squeezing Patricia's shoulder briefly then dropping his arm to his side. She missed the warmth of his arm around her but she didn't know how to voice it and he probably wouldn't do it again anyway. "When can we start?"

"Ya'll can start bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Ya'll have a nice rest of your day."

"We will. Thank you." Jason nudges Patricia, trying to get her to say something too.

"yeah. Thanks." She said, glancing at him to see if it was alright. He nodded, giving her a slight smile. She smiled back, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. They walked out of her office, Jason nodded at Charlotte as they left and Patricia ignored her. Stopping outside the school, they sat down on the steps to figure out what they should do now.

"What should we do the rest of the day?"

"Explore the town some or maybe go back to Granny's?" Patricia suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should go back to Granny's and eat breakfast then maybe explore a bit and ask about magic."

"I thought you didn't want to tell Red about your condition."

Jason sighed. "I don't. We can just tell her we wanted to see some real magic or something. I don't really like lying to her since she's been so kind to us but since I decided I'm not telling her then it's our only choice."

"Okay, shall we go to Granny's then?"Patricia asked looking over at him.

"Yes, we should." Jason stood, offering his hand to her so he could help her up. She took it letting him pull her up, marvelling at how nice his hand felt wrapped around hers and how perfectly her hand fit within his. It felt right. As soon as she thought that, she shuddered inwardly, not able to believe she had just thought that. It was so cheesy sounding, like a line from one of Joy's romance novels. But despite the cheesiness, it was the truth. It felt right and perfect for his hand to be encasing hers like it was.

After another moment, Jason cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, then dropped her her hand. She instantly missed the feeling of his hand around hers but didn't know how to say it and so she was silent, staring at him with she was sure wide eyes and quite red cheeks. "Shall we go then?" She asked, her voice coming out a pitch higher than usual.

"Er...Yes. Yes we should." He replied sounding a little flustered himself.


	8. Full day in Storybrooke:Tales and Trust

They walked back to Granny's, Patricia still thinking about how nice it had felt to have Jason's hand around hers. She shook her head at herself. Her crush on him was getting bad.

Jason held the door open for her, and nodded at him in thanks going inside the door slamming shut behind him.

They sat down the booth from before, picking up two of the menus on the table.

"Hey! How'd it go you two?" Red asked when she walked up.

"We got jobs as Drama teachers." Jason replied politely.

"That's great!"

"Yes, although once we leave, you'll need new ones."

"Yeah. But anyway, What can I get you?"

"I think I'll just have the same as before."

"Yeah me too."

"Of course. Coming right up." Red said smiling then hurrying off.

"You know, I didn't think about this until now, but there's a show my sister likes. Called Once Upon A Time that's just like this."

"Are you saying we're inside that show?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Is that even possible though?"

"Its just as possible as tipping the scales of life."

Jason sighed. "Touché."

"I mean you never know. Your ritual probably would have worked if Nina had done it rather than Joy."

"Why? What's Nina got to do with anything?"

"Everything. She's the chosen one. Not Joy. Joy's birthday is July seventh at seven O'clock pm. Nina's is July seventh at seven O' clock am."

"Really? When did you guys figure that out?"

"Well, I think Nina and Fabian figured it out long before the rest of us but I learned it on prom night when we all went back to the house and talked to Joy after the ritual didn't work."

"That's where you guys disappeared to!"

"Yeah. Sorry for making you worry about us. Why didn't you come back?"

Jason sighed heavily. "Victor used my condition against me. He convinced me it would be better to finish the ritual, that you guys would be okay. I know you all ended up alright but I shouldn't have listened to Victor."

"It's alright. At least you tried to help us. That's more than anyone else did."

"Yeah. I just wish I could've done more."

"But you did everything you could. I don't blame you for wanting to be cured."

"You should. I let you guys down, because I was helping myself rather than you guys I should have been."

Patricia sighed. "Jason. I don't blame you. I never did. I wanted to and knew I probably should, but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because…." She sighed inwardly. Why did he have to have such an effect on her? She swallowed and continued, making sure she didn't reveal her feelings in her explanation. "Because I know you're a good person. Yes, you were selfish, but you had a good reason. I'm not going to blame you for not wanting to die. At Prom, when you came up to us, I was frustrated and didn't understand why you would join them. And when you tried to explain, I wouldn't listen. I was just so frustrated that I let myself trust you and I didn't want to hear what I assumed was a lame excuse."

"Do you trust me now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Is it?"

"Yes."


	9. Directions and Detours

Just then Red came back with their food. She set their plates down in front of them. "You know, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I have a quite a few questions but the main one is, Why do you call him Jason? Isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

"Well, We're both teachers now. So we should be on a first name basis." Jason said answering for Patricia.

"That's true. But, I heard you calling him Jason before you got the jobs as teachers."

Both of them flush red, but especially Patricia. "Because...I-He's-I…" Patricia stammered out.

"Because I told her she could." Jason chimes in, rescuing Patricia from her desperate floundering for words.

"Ok then." Red said not very convinced.

" Another thing I happened to overhear is that you have some sort of condition Jason?"

Jason sat staring at her, probably wondering if he should confide in her. He looks over at Patricia hoping she could read his eyes. Patricia just looks back at him, unsure of what to say as well.

"Well, if what I heard was true, and if it's really that serious, I think I know of a way to help you." Red offered.

Patricia glanced over at Jason, he was deep in thought, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"The only thing that could possibly help me is some kind of miracle or magic.." he said trailing off.

Patricia's eyes widened in shock. Why did he do that? What happened to keeping it a secret?

"Exactly." Red smirked. "I know someone who has powerful magic that may be able to save your life, and if that doesn't work there's always true loves kiss!" Red teased.

Patricia blushed, hoping Jason didn't notice, as she tried to ignore it.

"And who exactly is this person with powerful magic?" Patricia asked skeptically, her cheeks still a bit red.

"Her name is Nova or the Blue Fairy, she is one of the most powerful wielders of light magic."

"What's Light magic?"

"Good magic. Dark magic is bad."

"That makes sense I suppose." Jason said finally speaking again.

"After you guys finish, do you want me to tell how to get to her?"

"I suppose it's worth a try. I'm really willing to try anything at this point."

"Alright. I'll tell you how to get her as soon as you're done." Red said cheerfully, then hurried off again.

"I thought you weren't going to tell her about your condition."

"I wasn't. But she overheard us talking about it and I wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't true."

"That makes sense I suppose."

"Yeah. You're still the only one I've told willingly that wasn't because someone was hiring me."

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking down at her food, feeling her cheeks burn. She took a bite of her sandwich too embarrassed to look at him.

They finished eating, sitting in a somewhat awkward silence as they waited for Red to return and take their dishes as well as tell them how to find the blue fairy.

She came back a moment later. "Are you done? Ready to for me to tell how to get to the blue fairy?"

"Yes, we are. We really appreciate all your help." Jason said politely.

"Don't mention it." She said smiling. "Now, let me get those dishes out of your way and I'll be right back with a map for you." She took their dishes from in front of them, going back to the kitchen. She returns thirty seconds later carrying another napkin with a map drawn on it. "Here you are." She handed the napkin to Jason.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Hope she can help you."

"So do I." Jason replied, he then turned to Patricia. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah." She said standing and nodding at Red in thanks.

She smiled, nodding back as Jason stood. Patricia began walking to the door looking back to see if Jason was following, he was. She stopped opening the door and holding it for him. "Thank you Patricia." She felt warm inside when he said her name but nodded following him outside, the door swinging shut behind her.

"So where do we go?"

Jason looked at the map. "We go south down the main street then left." He said then turned out of Granny's and began walking down the street.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Patricia called, running after him. She caught up to him a moment later.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to leave you behind."

"It's okay." She said, puffing a bit.

Jason nodded, continuing to walk. She walked beside him, aware of the warmth of his hand near hers but too afraid to reach for it. Not like he would want me to anyway, she thought bitterly. Suddenly she heard a sound like someone crying. "Did you hear that?" She asked stopping and nudging Jason.

"Yeah. Where's it coming from?" He asked, looking around.

"That way I think." Patricia said pointing down a dirt road off to the side.

"We've got to help them!" Jason said rushing over to where she pointed and begins going quickly down the road, stopping to look back to see if she was following. She looked at him a moment then hurried after him.

"Do you think it's a person or something else?"

"I don't know. But we should help regardless."

"Right."


	10. Mishaps and Unexpected things

"Come on! It's coming from in here." Jason said, running toward what looked like a storm cellar. She followed him, helping him pry open the doors. They flew open and Jason looked at her a moment then headed down the stairs. She hesitates for a second then goes after him. It is dark, smelling of wet animal fur. Patricia shivered, she didn't like down here, it gave her the creeps. She ran forward bumping into something soft and warm, then arms went around her. She tensed, preparing for the worst. "Relax Patricia. It's only me." Jason said in her ear.

She relaxed against him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Did you find what was making the noise?"

"No. You alright though? Why'd you run into me?"

She shivered. "This place gives me the creeps, I didn't want to be alone. I was trying to catch up to you. I didn't mean to literally bump into you."

"It's okay. You alright now?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He released her. "Stay close to me."

"Okay." She said, going close to his side, so that she could once again feel the warmth from his hand near hers.

"There's a cage. Its got some sort of animal in it. I think it might be a monkey."

"Who keeps monkeys in a storm cellar?"

"I don't know. That is a very good question."

"I guess they were what we heard?"

"Yes, most likely."

"Okay. We should probably get out of here."

"Yes."

They begin moving towards the door, when suddenly they hear footsteps. "Be still and stay close." Jason's voice whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She whispered back.

The whole place is lit up. A woman with red hair comes down the stairs, her blue eyes narrowing when she sees them. "What do we have here? Intruders? Oh Rumple!" She says all of this in a singsongy sort of voice. A man with shortish, unkempt brown hair with a cane wearing a black suit appears in a puff of smoke.

"You called?"

"We have intruders."

"Oh, what fun. The girlie looks scared. Let's do something with her." He flicks his hand and Patricia goes flying backwards, hitting the far wall, sliding down in a heap.

"Well done. You're dismissed."

They both disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jason rushes over to Patricia, propping her up against his arm. "You alright? Please Patricia. Talk to me."

She mumbles what he thinks is his name but then is silent. He feels something wet on his sleeve and looks, his breath hitching slightly when he sees its blood. He picks her up gently in his arms and hurries back outside and back into town following Red's map to where the blue fairy is. He bangs on the door. It opens a moment later.

"Are you Jason? Red said someone by that name would be coming here."

"Yes. But Never mind me. I can wait. Help her."

"Of course. Come in." She opened the door wider so Jason could get in. He went inside following the woman down a hallway into a room that looked like a nurse's office. He laid Patricia gently on the bed.

"Can you help her please?"

"Yes. I am Nova. Tell me what happened."

"We were on our way here when we heard what sounded like someone crying. So we went to investigate. We followed the noise to a storm cellar and saw it was monkeys in cages. We were about to leave when a red haired woman came down and when she saw us called a name. Rumple I think it was. A man appeared and once they spoke a moment he waved his hand and Patricia flew back, hitting the wall."

"I'm sorry. You must have met Zelena. She's the wicked witch."

"From the Wizard of Oz?" Jason asked, seeming a bit confused.

"Yes. Now, let's see to your friend." She pulled a wand out her pocket, moving it over Patricia. She sighed. "That is powerful magic. I'm afraid I can't help her. Although there is one thing that might save her."

"What is it?"

"True love's kiss."

"Who's her true love?"

"It's hard to say. Could be you."

"M-me? That's impossible." Jason said shaking his head. "I'm too old for her. It would be someone closer to her age."

"You never know unless you try."

"But-I-She's-" Jason stuttered.

Nova sighed. "Tell me this. Do you love her?"

Love her? Did he? He knew he loved watching her and talking to her. Loved it when she smiled and was happy, her snarky sense of humour and toughness and small moments of vulnerability he had seen. Oh Bollocks. He did love her. He was in love with one of his students. "Yes, I do."

"Then kiss her."

Nodding, he sighed then carefully picked her head in his hand and leaned down. "Please come back to me." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. He would have preferred to be kissing her in better circumstances but it couldn't be helped. He pulled away after another moment watching her for any sign that she was waking up. He turned away, eyes downcast. "I told you it wasn't me. I'm not her true love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patricia blinked. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being thrown against the wall and then she heard Jason speak to her but she was too weak and dizzy to do anything but mumble his name once then she couldn't remember anything. She sat up, looking around, spotting Jason standing a few feet away staring at the ground. "Jason?" She said wondering why he seemed so upset. He whipped around, shock, happiness then complete elation flickered over his face in rapid succession. He practically ran over to her, crushing her to him.

"Patricia. I thought I lost you." He breathed into her hair.

She hugged him back, not sure why he was so happy. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"You were dying. You were more important. I could wait."

"I was? But I feel fine. Better than fine. What happened? How did I wake up?"

Jason mumbled something but she couldn't understand what he was saying. "What did you say?" Patricia asked

Jason sighed, his breath ruffling her hair then he spoke. Louder than before. "You woke up after I kissed you."

"I did? That means you're my-my…." She trailed off. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get them out.

"Yes. I suppose I am." He said knowing what she was trying to say.

"What about your cure? Did you ask?"

"No. I'll ask."

"I know you need a cure Jason. I need to know what it's for though."

He released her then turned to face the blue fairy. Patricia slid off the bed, going to stand beside him. "I have a degenerative disease that has no cure where I come from."

"I am sorry for that. I can cure you though."

"You can? Really? I'll be able to live my life?"

"Yes. You will be able to live a long full life, Jason Winkler."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Perhaps you should sit down."

Jason nodded, sitting down on the bed, his legs hanging off the end. Nova flicked her wand. A few sparkles came out and they flew toward him touching his eyelids then circled around his head before moving into the air behind him and disappearing. He fell back, his eyes closing and his chest began to rise and fall rhythmically.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I put him to sleep, the cure will work best if he's asleep."

"He'll be cured when he wakes up?"

"Yes. Although, that's if his body doesn't reject the cure."

"What do you mean?"

"When someone's had this condition for as long as he has, then it's possible the body will reject the cure and instead of healing, the condition will worsen, "

and they won't wake up. They'll die in their sleep."

"But that won't happen to him will it?"

"All we can do is hope. Tell me, Do you love him?"

"I-I...Yes." She said after a moment of hesitation and embarrassed stammering.

"And he loves you. I don't know for sure, but I believe he will pull through, for you."

"Alright. Do it." She said moving over and grabbing his hand, holding it tight.

"Of course." Nova waved her wand, and a long rope of magic swirled out. It snaked through the air striking Jason in the chest right above his heart then disappeared into his body. Patricia felt his hand twitch in hers, then he was still except for the steady rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.


	11. Serious Questions and Drama

"How long does the cure take to work?" Patricia asked in a small voice, absentmindedly fiddling with Jason's fingers.

"Three days until I'll know whether its going work. If he doesn't wake up in three days, then there's very little chance he ever will."

Patricia nodded, inside she was panicking. He had to wake up. She hadn't realized until now how much she needed him by her side in this funny, unfamiliar place and in her life always.

Patricia opened her eyes. She forgot where she was for a moment then remembered she had fallen asleep watching Jason. What time is it? She looked at her wrist then realized that she didn't wear a watch. She looked around the room for a clock. There wasn't one.

She remembered Jason wore a watch, and she picked up his wrist looking at his fancy black watch.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" She yelped. She ran out of the Blue Fairy's place and all the way to the school, knocking on Tiana's door.

"Come in." Came Charlotte's voice. Patricia sighed, opening the door.

"Oh it's you again, what do you want?" Charlotte said glaring at Patricia.

"I need to talk to Principal Tiana, is she here?" Patricia asked through gritted teeth.

"Right through that door like last time."

"Thanks." Patricia mumbled hurrying past Charlotte and knocking on the door.

"Come in" Tiana's kinder, less condescending voice said.

Patricia opens the door, closing it behind her.

"Hello hun. How can I help you?"

"I need to know what classroom I'll be teaching in."

"Ya'll will be in the auditorium. Where's your friend hun? Weren't you two teachin together?"

"He's-He's not feeling well." She stammered out, her mind flicking to the image of Jason lying completely still except for his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"I'm real sorry to hear that. Tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"I will. Thanks." She said then left Tiana's room, going back out to where Charlotte was. She ignored her, opening the door and closing it behind her.

She went to the auditorium, onto the stage and began pacing back and forth. What was she supposed to do? She was no good with young kids, heck she was no good with people her age. She had been relying on Jason being there, now the time had come and he wasn't, and she was at a loss.

"Are you our teacher? What are we doing? I thought there was two drama teachers."

Patricia jumped, then looked to see a young boy with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a red and black striped shirt, a gray jacket, jeans and sneakers carrying a backpack.

"Y-yes. I'm the teacher. My partner he's-he's not feeling well. I'm Ms-Ms. Williamson. We'll be playing a game."

"Okay. I'm Henry Mills."

Patricia nodded thoughtfully wondering if he was the Henry that Red had mentioned.

As the other kids filed in, she tried to think of a game they could play. She racked her brain for theatrey things .

"So what game are we playing?" Henry asked.

"Why don't you guys each say your favourite game then we can vote." Patricia said quickly.

"Okay, mine is round robin stories." Henry said.

"My favourite is human props." A blond girl sitting next to Henry said.

"That's a good one Grace!" Henry exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"I like Ride that pony." A girl sitting behind Henry and Grace piped up.

"Nice, Ava." The boy sitting next to her said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Nick."

"Sure. My favorite is Flying."

The other kids said their favorites. "Alright, time to vote." Patricia said. "Everyone get out a scrap piece of paper and write down which game you want to play, after you're done put them in….um….in...this box!"

"And don't put your name on it, it's supposed to be anonymous." Patricia added.

As she watched the students get out their pencils and paper, she found herself thinking about Jason. She wondered how he would think she was doing. She thought she was doing okay, at the moment anyways. But she wished he could be there with her to tell her if she was teaching right and just because she had gotten used to and needed his reassuring presence by her side. She shuddered inwardly again, not able to believe she had just thought something so cheesy.

"Ms. Williamson? Ms. Williamson!"

"Huh, what? Oh." Patricia stammered pushing her thoughts to the side. "Yes Henry?"

"Everyone put in their vote!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh right, ok let's see what the winning game is!" Patricia said grabbing the box.

She took out each piece of paper and read them out loud, putting them in separate piles.

"Well, it was quite close, " She started "But the winning game is…..human props!"

The class cheered and began getting ready for the game. Patricia realized maybe teaching isn't so bad, it's been pretty easy so far.

"Ok everyone, get on stage!" Patricia announced. "Now I need four students to start, let's see how about Grace, Ava, Henry, and NIck, everyone else sit on the front of the stage!"

"Do you mean the apron?" Ava asked.

"Um...yes." Patricia said

The four of them stood and began playing. After a little while, she had them switch out. The class seemed to fly by and before she knew it, the students were grabbing their bags and filing out.

"Goodbye Ms. Williamson!" Henry called

"Goodbye Henry."


End file.
